Existing destination dispatching systems require a mechanism of determining passenger location. This may be provided by the use of hard-wired destination entry devices, such as touch screen kiosks, which have a known and fixed physical location.
As technology advances, the use of wireless and mobile devices to request destination dispatching services is a possibility. However, such entry is prone to error. For example, a passenger of an elevator system may mistakenly indicate on her cell phone that she is located on the fourth floor of a building, when in reality she is on the seventh floor of the building. In yet another illustrative scenario, a second passenger requesting elevator service may intentionally indicate an incorrect floor number for his current location within a building, motivated perhaps out of spite for an owner of the building or a tenant located in the building.